扭曲丛林
The Twisted Treeline is a two lane Field of Justice, released shortly before the game officially launched. It was released publicly in Practice Games on October 27, 2009http://pc.ign.com/objects/142/14287819.htmland released for Normal games on March 30, 2010.The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun!Along with the end of the Season 2 on the PBE was released a remake of this Field of Justice on october 17th, 2012. It was previously located near Zaun but has been changed to be a location in the Shadow Isles with the recent upcoming patch. Lore The Field of Justice known as the Twisted Treeline is one of the League arenas. The arena is located in the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. The Tree lives The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until , came into being. During a League match, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. The Arrival of Nightmare Summoners in the League of Legends were afflicted by sleep-related incidents for a long time, some wake up screaming, terrified and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, Slowly going mad as night ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a Field Architect happened to pass out next to a nexus on the Twisted Treeline. With a magical energy arced from the nexus, appeared and slaughtered everything in his sight before the summoners were able to magically confine him. As a punishment for all of his crimes, The League allowed summoners to call upon Nocturne, Bending his will to the summoner he hates and creating his own personal nightmare. Gameplay Twisted Treeline map features faster paced 3v3 action due to its two lanes. The bottom lane is straight, while the top lane is curved. The map also features several neutral monster camps, and plenty of opportunities for team fights due to the large mid forest located on the map. The upper part of the forest (situated over top lane) is lair, while the lower forest narrows in the middle and is very open, encouraging team fights around the altars. Features * Two lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite sides of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus and one turret to defend the nexus. * One Speed shrine located on the middle of the map * Two Altars situated on both sides of the lower jungle. An altar is sealed for 90 seconds after capturing it. * New Items to compliment its face-paced gameplay. Twisted Treeline Camps *Lower jungle: **On each side of the jungle we can find 3 camps: *** and one *** and two *** and two ***All monster camps respawn in 50 seconds. *Upper jungle: ** spawns at 10 min mark and respawning time is 5 min. Twisted Treeline Buffs * All champions passively gain up to +150% mana regeneration based upon their percentage of missing mana (e.g. 0% mana +150% regeneration, 50% mana +0% regeneration). *Speed Shrines: movement speed increase. * : bonus health and mana regeneration, increased attack speed and bonus cooldown reduction. *Altars : **One Altar: +4 gold on unit kill **Two Altars: +10% attack damage and ability power Twisted Treeline Items *Consumable: ** ** *Advanced Items: ** ** ** *Legendary Items: ** ** ** ** Development Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: :So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The map was first shown to the public on October 19th, 2009 on the Facebook page of the game. http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=325994&id=82061850555. Strategy * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * The basic strategy is to have 2 players laning on the bottom and 1 player laning on the top, allowing for one stronger player to develop ahead of the other 2 and have a large advantage when ganking the bottom lane enemies. Laning should not continue for too long though as it is much quicker to level and gain gold from ganking enemies once you are strong enough. * The more competetive strategy is to have 2 players laning at the top and 1 laning at the bot. This setup has better Vilemaw (and jungle in general) control. If there are 2 champions on 1 lane, only one of them should farm, a farmed champion + support are more useful in teamfights than 2 unfarmed champions. * Another viable setup is two solo lanes with a jungler. The jungle remake on Twisted Treeline made mobs more tough and there are not that many viable junglers now. * When champions that are effective at jungling are played in top lane, killing jungle monsters to outlevel your opponents and get neutral monster buffs is a strategy that is commonly used. * The jungle area in Twisted Treeline is good not only to sneak on the opponent but also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. * AD carries are viable on Twisted Treeline, but they must be proctected by team like on Summoners Rift. Roles of champions are more or less the same as in 5v5, but a setup with a AD carry should have enough cc to make him/her safe. * A critical area is the lair of 'Vilemaw''', located at the top of the map. It is a high value objective, so pay close attention to the location of enemy champions so that you are aware when they attempt to take him down. Keep in mind that the revised Twisted Treeline's shop does not carry wards, so vigilance is your only means of protecting the spider from the other team. * Although wards do not exist in the shop, some champions like , , and have spells that can be used effectively as wards. Trivia *After capturing one of the two altars on Twisted Treeline champions originating from the Shadow Isles , which include , , , and , the summoned "spirit" will say unique messages to those particular champions.The messages are different for west and east altars , representing good and evil respectively. This however excludes because Riot didn't want to give too much information about her lore. All the messages can be seen in this video or on the Altar page. *If you dance in front of , there's chance that he will also start dancing. *The Twisted Treeline's remake is heavily influenced by concept. Associated Champions References Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places cs:Twisted Treeline de:Der Gewundene Wald en:Twisted Treeline es:Bosque Retorcido fr:Forêt Torturée pl:Twisted Treeline ru:Проклятый Лес